1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pneumatic tools and more particularly to an improved device for supplying compressed air from a portable container to a pneumatic tool (e.g., pneumatic nail gun, pneumatic screwdriver, pneumatic wrench, etc.) by first greatly reducing pressure of compressed air through a pressure-reducing unit and then precisely adjusting same through a fine pressure regulator, whereby a user can continuously operate the pneumatic tool in a safety manner.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention described later is an outgrowth of earlier work by the inventor hereof, described in U.S. Utility patent application Ser. No. 11/204,948, filed Aug. 16, 2005, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The main problem of the Utility patent application is that it is not safe. This is because the portable container typically has a pressure of about 150 kg/cm2 which is difficult of and also dangerous of adjusting to 1-10 kg/cm2 for use by manually manipulating the pressure-reducing unit. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.